


Fascination

by trashcanrobin



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanrobin/pseuds/trashcanrobin
Summary: Romantic / soft dreamnotfound short story.Enjoy :D
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 117





	Fascination

Clay was not a man to be easily attracted.   
But that changed the day he first met George.   
Immediately, the blonde man was completely bewitched by the British boy.   
Everything about him was magical, to Dream.   
His hair, which had the colour of a hot chocolate he would make on a cold day.   
His smile, which could light up a city in case of a blackout.   
The way he was talking, so similar but so different at the same time.   
His lips, as pink as the softest cotton-candy in the world.   
The way his cheeks got red, whenever he got a compliment.   
His beautiful skin, which sometimes made him look like a doll, so fragile and wonderful.   
The way he laughed, when he was talking to the blonde American.   
It made his heart beat faster, his cheeks turned red, whenever he laughed and said his name.   
In this beautiful voice.   
He would be good at reading stories, Clay thought.   
Maybe he hoped that George would read him a story one day.   
He would love to meet him; Clay knew from the beginning of their friendship.   
As soon as they got to know each other a little better, George told him something.   
A secret, what made the blonde male even more fascinated.   
George was colour-blind, probably since he was born.   
His beautiful eyes, Dream thought, they were not able to show him how truly beautiful the world was. Neither he knew how pretty he was himself.   
Time went by, the adventures and fun conversations grew more, and so did Dream’s fascination.   
They had private, soft and almost romantic moments, off camera George was so different.   
The way he sometimes said “I love you” to Dream, made his heart swell.   
One day, the blonde man overcame his own feelings and decided to tell George about some of his feelings.   
“I really adore you, George”, he said, not even expecting an answer.   
His heart skipped a beat, as he heard the loving chuckle of George from the other side of the call.   
“I adore you too, Dream.”, George responded, and Dream knew, he was not lying.   
In the moment, they said Goodbye on that evening Dream swore; Whenever they would meet up, he would tell the British boy about his feelings.   
Not knowing, that George would return them. 

The End <3


End file.
